


Cute Mullette and Lams

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Cute Mullette and Lams

“How could you possibly not know that Hercules likes you?! It’s so obvious!”

Lafayette stared blankly at Alexander as he yelled at him. John sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend back into his seat.

“Look, Laf, Hercules really likes you. And I know you like him.”

Lafayette nodded in response, blushing. “I do.. What should I do about it?”

Before John could give him a logical response, Alexander spoke up. “Kiss him.”

Lafayette blinked a few times. “Really?.. Should I?..”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah! Especially today, of all days.”

Lafayette thought for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. “You may be right.. What could possibly go wrong?” He smiled hopefully and John face palmed. Not that Laf noticed. “I will be back in a moment. I have to look perfect when I do it!” Laf jumped up and ran off to the bathroom to fix himself up. John turned to face Alexander.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Did what?”

“There’s no way he’ll actually go through with it. He’ll be way too embarrassed.”

“It’s Laf.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you’re so sure, let’s make a bet. If Laf chickens out, I won’t get in any arguments for a week.”

John pondered the offer. “Hmm… Make it a month. And you only can’t fight or get in heated arguments.”

“Petty arguments are okay?”

“Petty arguments are okay.” John nodded. “And… If he does go through with it.. I’ll do that thing that you’ve been wanting me to do..”

“… The thing with the outfit?”

John nodded and Alexander grinned widely.

“Laf, do not disappoint me now.”

The aforementioned Frenchman came back a few minutes later, clearly nervous. “Are you sure this will work?..”

John nudged Alexander, who nodded. “Of course! If he doesn’t go out with you after that, I’ll break up with John.” Ordinarily, John would’ve reacted offendedly (no, it wasn’t the first time that Alexander had put their relationship on the line for a stupid bet), but Lafayette was right there and John doubting the plan would easily hurt his confidence. So, he stayed quiet and let his idiot boyfriend be.

A few minutes later, Hercules smiled as he came up behind Laf with something behind his back. “Hey, Laf… I’ve got something to tell you…” Laf froze up for a split second and Alex started to lose hope. Once he regained himself, Laf turned around and stood up. Hercules smiled and presented him with a bouquet of roses. “Happy Valentine’s D-” He was cut off by Lafayette wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against his suddenly. Both John and Alex’s jaws dropped at the sight before them and Herc’s eyes went wide before he melted into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Lafayette’s waist and finding himself extremely disappointed once he pulled away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Herc. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Herc found himself at a loss for words and simply presented the bouquet again, nodding.

Lafayette smiled brightly and took the flowers. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” He kissed his cheek and sat back down, Herc coming out of his trance and sitting beside him with a wide grin spread across his face.

Alexander was the first to speak, tapping John’s shoulder. “I believe someone owes me a favor.”

John rolled his eyes dramatically, but smiled as he got up, following Alexander out of the cafeteria. Laf chuckled and held Herc’s hand. “The things that Alexander will go through for sex with John.”

Herc nodded and kissed Laf’s cheek. “I can’t believe he didn’t notice we were together for this long.”

Laf grinned. “Well… He knows now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
